Insanity
by WinterWoods2023
Summary: Someone drives Lucy to leave Fairy Tail. What happens next? That's all I'm telling read to find out. And no Lucy is the dragon queen and all that. The second book of The Stars Fall Chronicles. How does this tie into the first?
1. Within the Darkness

**Hi everyone! Snowflake here:). If you have ideas as I write please let me know. With that, onto the story!**  
 **)#)#)#)#)#)#)#)#)#)#)#)#)#)#)#)#)#)#)#)#)#)#)**

 **~Narrator's POV~**

Deep within the darkness of a lush forest lies a cave. Inside that cave a sinister man with with half of his face covered with black bangs smirked with victory. Surrounding him laid about 20 people, all mind-broken and under his control. He did this on a weekly bases, having his current slaves go to different areas and kidnap children and adults alike to turn them into his servants.

Among them lay four familiar faces. A pink haired, muscular male with a ripped vest along with ripped pants some brown sandals and a scaly white scarf, a red head clad in scratched and beat up armor with a skirt on, a short, blue headed girl in a green ripped dress, and a shirtless tall and muscular raven headed male.

"Yes, their perfect," the unknown man grinned as he looked down upon the four unconscious figures.

"Just you wait, Heartfilila. I'll get my revenge on you. For ruining my plans! I will drive you to insanity!" He shouted, his servants looking on with dull, unseeing eyes.

 **~Fairy Tail guild hall~**  
 **~Narrator's POV~**

"Here's your strawberry milkshake, extra whipped cream," Mirajane Strass, the 'She-devil' stated as she gently sat a large cup of pink, sweet goodness topped with the fluffy white sugary cream and a cherry situated at the top. She sat a straw in the cup and pushed to a busty blond, who had been waiting eagerly and impatiently for her drink.

"Yay thanks Mira," the blond exclaimed before snatching the drink into her hands and taking a sip.

The girl sighed dreamily as she melted in her bar stool, drinking the milkshake a little slower to savor the taste. The white haired barmaid giggled at the girl's childishness.

"Will that be all for you, Lucy?" She asked with a soft smile.

"How about another after this one?" The girl, now known as Lucy, grinned while pointing to the half empty cup in front of her.

"Ha, I bet you wish Nastu was that drink," a drunk brown haired girl giggled with a barrel of beer in hand.

She was sitting on a table near the bar and she was only wearing a bra and pants.

Lucy looked at the girl clueless before getting the hidden meaning behind the girl's words.

"Wouldn't you say that to Lissana?" Lucy asked with a light pink blush dusting her cheeks.

"I think Cana's talking to the right girl," Mira stated from behind Lucy, causing the blonde to have a darker pink blush.

"Stop you guys! I don't like him," Lucy cried while covering her face with her hands.

"Hey, speaking of Nastu, where is he? Him and your team have been on that mission for too long," Mira told Lucy.

"Why didn't you go anyway?" Cana asked, a little more sober.

"Well before this one we had just completed a mission and I don't need rent because I ended up ahead a little bit so I told them to go on without me. Today's my day of rest," Lucy replied with a sigh. "to be honest, I kinda wish that I did go with them. I've got a bad feeling about all this."

Just then, then guild doors burst open and the people the group of girls were talking about were seen.

"Where's Lucy?" A pink haired boy asked from his spot in the middle.

"Here Nastu! Welcome back from you mission! How was it?" Lucy asked as she stood up, not noticing the group's weird behavior.

Nastu stalked over to the blond as she blabbered on. The other three stood silently further behind Nastu.

"...and so I was thinking that maybe we, you know, go out to eat somewhere? It will be my tr-Gah!" She continued before yelping in surprise on how close Nastu has gotten to her.

Nastu had gotten so close that he was pressed up against Lucy. Lucy blushed furiously as she also noticed that his nose was touching hers.

"KKKYYYAAAAA! NALU!" A voice squealed before a thump was heard.

If you looked closely at his eyes, you would notice that they are a duller shade than usual and they have a faraway look in them. An awkward silence befell the guild as they watched to see what Nastu would do next.

"Sure Luce!" He suddenly exclaimed as he backed away and Lucy let go of the breath she was holding.

"Ok then we'll go to the new cafe near the market. Meet me here at 11:30," Lucy said, red in the face.

"Mn!" Nastu replied before disappearing out of the doors again.

The others who had came back with him also left without a word.

"What's up with them?" A random guild member asked when they left. "They were acting really uncharacteristically." They continued.

That person was drowned out from the blond by the beating of her own heart. Her face was dark pink and she was muttering things randomly.

~The next day at the guild hall~

"Nalu might happen today!~ Little kids running round all day~ It is my du-ty, to get them married!~" Mirajane sang as she cleaned the bar counter, much to Lucy's annoyance.

"Mira stop!" She whined, her face the color of Erza's hair.

"Ara ara Lucy, you know it's true," she said with her matchmaking smirk.

"Aww man why is everyone so crazy in this guild?" Lucy cried as she sulked in a corner.

Mira only smiled before handing a tray of drinks to Lisanna.

"He Lis can you take this to Bixslow?" She asked her.

"A-aye," Lisanna stuttered with a bright red blush.

"Oh?" Mira asked, noticing the blush.

Lucy, who had returned to her seat, smirked. Both women noticed that Lisanna has a secret crush on Bixslow.

"How do we get them together?" Lucy asked once Lisanna walked out of earshot.

"Well we will need to-" Mira was cut off by the doors being blown off the hinges with a gust of fire. (Me: however that works*shrugs*)

Nastu walked in being closely followed by the rest of the team. Nastu looked around and smirked when he saw Lucy, which sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"H-hey N-nastu," Lucy stuttered with a blush, thinking of what Mira had sung earlier.

"Why are you so weak?" Nastu suddenly asked, surprising Lucy, Mira, and Cana, who all had heard him.

"Hey oven! Why are you calling Bunny-Girl weak?" Gajeel suddenly called out, appearing from the ceiling.

He had been sitting on a pillar observing what was going on when he heard Nastu call Lucy weak.

"N-nani?" Lucy stuttered, not processing the entire situation.

Gray and Erza had huge smirks on their faces as the stood with their arms crossed. Wendy crossed her arms behind her back with a childish, innocent smile.

"I have more power in my pinky than you have in your whole body," Wendy grinned.

Carla stared at Wendy in shock.

"Wendy how could you say something like that," Carla shouted at her.

Lucy's bangs covered her eyes as she looked down at her feet.

"Oh and that 'date' we have later? Forget about it. I'd rather die then be caught in public with you," Nastu sneered.

Erza, Wendy, and Gray all snickered at Lucy's reaction. Their laughter was cut short when Gajeel sent a punch at Nastu, hitting him in the stomach. Mirajane appeared in front of Erza in her takeover and head-butted her. Elfman rammed Gray in the stomach using his beast arm and Cana attacked Wendy with her cards.

Nastu started laughing from his spot on the floor as he slowly sat up. Lucy's eyes widened as she saw the hateful look in his eyes when he turned to her. Knocking over her stool, Lucy rushed away from the bar and out the guild doors, running into other guild members who didn't move out of the way in time.

"Let's go," Erza muttered as she brushed imaginary dirt off her armor and walked out the door.

Gray and Wendy stood and each grabbed Nastu, who was still laughing, and dragged him out the door.

 **~Unknown Place~**

Insane laughter rang through the cave as Nastu's laughter was heard from a lacrama. The lacrama was from his point of view and he could see Lucy running out of the guild.

"That's it," he grinned, seeing tears fly off her face, "And this is only the beginning."

 **(1423 words)**


	2. Is This A Dream?

Lucy ran through the streets, her vision blurred by tears. Her boots smacked into the brick pavement as she continued to weave through the townspeople, who turned an looked after the blonde maiden with worry. She wiped the tears from her eyes again, only clearing her vision for a moment before more tears came, and turned off the main street she was on, heading to the forest that sat to the east of Magnolia.

"Lushie!" She heard from behind her.

She sped up, hoping to lose her pursuer but only succeeded in crashing into a tree. She fell backwards and landed on her back, seeing stars.

"Lushie!" The voice called again.

A little blue exceed hovered over Lucy, his wings spread and flapping gently to keep him in the air. He grabbed her left hand with his two paws and pulled her up into a sitting position.

"Lushie... your bleeding," he said.

Lucy brought her hand to her forehead and wiped off what she initially thought was sweat but was a sticky crimson.

"It's just a cut Happy. Don't worry I'll be fine," she told him, pulling a piece of cloth out of her pocket and pressing it to the cut above her eye.

"I'm sorry about what Natsu and the others said," Happy mumbled as Lucy stood.

"Oh Happy," Lucy sighed, picking up the small cat, "what they said isn't your fault. You didn't tell them to say that, nor did you side with them and that's all I need."

Happy looked at her with tears in his eyes before he threw his arms around her neck.

"Lushie your so nice!" He wailed, his tears soaking the back of her shirt.

Lucy laughed nervously before beginning to walk again. She wanted to reach the waterfall before noon and she also wanted to show Happy her secret spot.

"Lushie where are we going?" He asked, realizing that they weren't heading back for the town.

"It's a surprise," she winked, her earlier problems brushed aside.

Happy smiled, glad that he could cheer her up, even if it was only for a moment.

 **~Back at the Guild~**

Mira stared at the door in shock. Lucy had just ran out and Happy had followed close behind her.

"What just happened?" Mira muttered.

"That's a good question. Salamander and his friends probably at something bad with those other freaks. Once this blows over he'll be on his hands and knees crying and begging for forgiveness, but not before I give him a good beating," Gajeel said as he grabbed another metal spoon.

Levy smacked him in the arm, which resorted in a chuckle from Gajeel, and snatched the spoon out of his hands.

"You've already eaten a set and I'm not paying for more!" She exclaimed.

"Yea whatever Shrimp I'll pay you back," he said as he grabbed another spoon and began to eat it.

"Ugh!" Levy sighed as she smacked her head against the table.

"I think this might become serious if we don't figure out what's wrong though." Mira mumbled.

"Don't worry Mira-nee I'll help you," Lisanna said as she as down the tray she was holding.

 **~Unknown Location~**

A man sat in a grand chair, clutching a lacrama orb tightly in his hands. It showed a scene where a man with blue hair and raven tips stood over a woman on the ground, her blonde hair splayed around her in a halo and tears running down her rosy cheeks. the woman said something to the man before her raised a sword of ice and stabbed her with it. Not even a moment later he removed the sword and turned it on himself, the sword passing through his body before disappearing. The man crumpled to the ground, his blue hair turning raven before a white-haired woman ran and caught him.

The scene changed again to reveal a funeral, but in front of the crowd stood five figures, one being the same blonde from before. They all seemed to have a conversation before three of them disapeared.

A tear streaked down the man's face as he focused on the blonde before wiping it away hurriedly, the tips of his fingers catching the edge of his hood. Pink hair poked out of the hood before he fixed it again and stood.

"I swear, Lucy nothing will keep me from making sure you live a long and happy life," He muttered as the blond in the lacrama disappeared.

 **~With Lucy~**

"Wow," Happy gasped in awe as Lucy sat down.

Lucy laughed lightly as she slid her boots and socks off and stuck her feet in the pool of cool water.

"There's also lots of tiny fish if you want to go fishing here," Lucy told him as Happy walked around the area before stopping at the path that lead behind the water.

Happy flew back to Lucy and hugged her tightly, to which she returned.

"Thank you Lushie for showing me this," he said as he let her go.

"It was no problem Happy," she smiled, placing he hand on his head and messing up his fur.

 **69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Happy flew next to Lucy, who was balancing on the edge of the canal, as the two made their way to the blond's apartment. Happy was rambling happily about his favorite fish as Lucy listened to the excited exceed.

"Slow down there Happy your talking miles a minute," she laughed as he began to mix up his words.

Happy grinned sheepishly and began to talk again, slower this time. Lucy smiled at his adorableness and stuck her arms out to the side having reached the especially narrow part of the ledge.

The smell of smoke filled Lucy's nose and she coughed, jumping from the ledge to the sidewalk. She looked up and saw smoke rising from the direction of her apartment and began to run in the direction.

Her feet left the ground as Happy picked her from the ground and began to fly towards the smoke. As they got closer, screams filled their ears and the smell of smoke grew stronger.

Their eyes widened with fear and surprise as they realized what building was on fire. Flames engulfed the part of the apartment Lucy stayed at. And the flames had began to spread.

 **69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

 **(1050 words)**

 **So how was it? Remember to Vote, comment, and share and I'll 'see' you next time!**


	3. The Fire in Our Hearts

Lucy and Happy's eyes widened in fear and surprise as they realized the building on fire was the one Lucy stayed in. The fire began to spread across the rest of the building, fueled by the wooden structure of the building. More screams filled the air and Lucy turned to Happy.

"Happy, Max Speed! We have to put the fire out!" She ordered, his angel-like wings glowing with his magic.

"Aye sir!" He replied before speeding forward.

The two made it to the building and Happy let Lucy go, the blonde flipping to the ground before rushing up to the crowd of people who surrounded the building.

"My children are still there!" A shrill voice screamed and Lucy realized that it was the lady, Mrs. Slay, who lived up above her with her two children.

"Happy, Aquarius can put out the fire but everyone inside could get hurt if she floods it! We have to go in," Lucy told the little blue exceed as she began to form a plan.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed as he picked Lucy up again.

"Don't worry, we'll get your kids out," Lucy told the crying woman as happy rose higher into the air. "Happy, fly through the window above my apartment! That way we can beat the fire!"

Happy nodded before speeding to the window that stood above Lucy's apartment. Lucy covered her face as the two broke through the window and smoke flooded out. Happy and Lucy began to cough and Lucy pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and tied it around Happy's nose and mouth as best as she could while he continued to carry her.

Lucy narrowed her eyes as she looked around, realizing that they were in the mother's bedroom.

"Happy that way," Lucy coughed, pointing to a door that was barely seen through the smoke.

They flew to the door and Lucy tapped the handle before opening the door. Fire filled the livingroom and it was heading towards the room that the two came from and the room across the hall. Lucy opened the door and Happy dropped her to the floor.

"Happy check over there for a little girl and boy while I check over here," Lucy ordered before crouching to the floor.

Happy disappeared through the smoke as he began to look for the two kids. Fire began to lick at the closed door as the two carefully made their way to the back end of the room where the balcony stood and thoughts began to run through Lucy's head. _'What if their in the bathroom? Or if they were actually in the livingroom?'_

"Lushie I found them!" Happy shouted from the other side of the room.

Just as she was about to reply, the door to the room broke open and a wave of fire rolled in, slicing through the smoke and heading straight for the blonde. Lucy screamed in shock and surprise as she rushed to her feet and jumped towards where Happy called from, the flames inches away from engulfing her. The glass doors to the small balcony shattered as the fire hit it and fresh air filled the room as smoke flooded out.

"Happy get those two kids out of here! I'll follow!" Lucy told him as she picked up the unconscious boy.

Happy picked up the unconscious little girl, his quick reply muffled by the cloth that kept him from breathing in the smoke. Lucy carried the boy out to the balcony, shouts of joy filling the air as Happy landed and handed the girl to her mother before returning to the balcony. He grabbed the boy and flew down again and Lucy climbed over the railing, preparing herself to jump to the ground. Just as her feet left the edge, a hand grabbed her by the back of her shirt and threw her back into the the burning apartment.

Her vision had already began to dim from the amount of smoke that she had inhaled, and all air that she had in her left in a gasp of pain and surprise as as crashed into the wall. She wheezed, not being able to scream, in pain as her hand got burned and she held it close to her chest, blood beginning to seep through the destroyed skin and coating her uninjured hand with the sticky, crimson liquid.

Feet appeared in front of her and she tried to sit up, only to be lifted off the ground by the hair.

"You like my little present?" The familiar voice asked her.

Lucy froze in shock as she opened her eyes. There holding her up was her best friend, Nastu Dragneel, a sinister and uncharacteristic smirk on his face as his eyes bore into hers.

"Natsu?! What are you doing?! Let me go!" Lucy yelled at him as she punched him in the chest with her uninjured hand.

Natsu smirked at her before carelessly dropping her to the floor.

"Your not dying here Heartfilia. We still have so much more we want to do first," he smirked before grabbing her injured hand and tossing her off the balcony like a rag doll.

Disoriented, she fell through the sky, barely being caught by Happy. She fumbled with her keyholder and pulled out a golden key. Happy hovered near the canal as Lucy stuck the key in the water.

" **Open! Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!** " She chanted before coughing.

The said spirit appeared in a bright flash of gold and an annoyed look on her face.

"What did I tell you about summoning me in dirty water?!" She yelled, a tickmark appearing on her face.

Lucy shrugged helpless as Happy laughed nervously, afraid the mermaid spirit would wash Lucy away and inevitably wash him away too.

"Aquarius I'm sorry but could you please put out the fire before it spreads any further? I wont bother you for the rest of this week or next if you also don't cause any damage to the parts of the buildings that the flames haven't reached yet," Lucy asked, exhausted from all the smoke she was forced to breath and her encounter with Natsu.

Aquarius stared blankly at her, as if weighting her options, and then raise her jar into the air, a stream of clear water swirling in it before shooting out to the building, dousing only the flames and leaving the side of the build that hadn't caught on fire untouched.

Lucy smiled in relief as everyone began to cheer. Aquarius turned to Lucy, small drops of water leaking from her jar still, and glared down at her.

"Don't call me for a week. But I'm also adding another week, just cause I don't like your attempts at bribing me," Aquarius said before disappearing in a shower of gold.

 **~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'**

 **(1131 Words)**

 **I am ssssssssssssooooooooooooooooooo sorry for updating late! I had completely forgot that I didn't update Monday morning and only realized when I got started to write the next chapter. Gomen'nasai Minna and I'll try harder to remember.**

 **~Snowflake**

 **(p.s: I'm soo stressed out and tired so if there are a lot of mistakes please PM me)**


	4. Broken Heart

Lucy sighed in exaustion as she crumpled into her favorite barstool, resting her head on the smooth counter. She stared at the scar that ran from the middle of her middle finger down to her wrist of her now healed hand, a reminder of her encounter with Natsu. She had asked Wendy to heal her hand, but all she got in response was "do it yourself," so she had to wait as her doctor, who wasn't as skilled as Wendy when it came to healing, to help her. She found out that the scar was caused by a sharp peice of glass or something.

What bothered her the most was how Natsu had reacted when she had retold the story to the guild, leaving out her encounter with Nastu of course.

He had simply watched her quietly, his eyes never leaving her, and when she finished he grabbed the backs if Erza, Gray, and Wendy's shirts and dragged them out the guild.

She ran after them, along with a few other guildmembers, but the four had simply vanished.

Mira sat a glass of strawberry milkshake in front of Lucy and leaned onto the counter.

"Still waiting on Natsu and Lisanna huh?" The she-devil asked.

"Yea. Lisanna said that they would only be stepping out to talk but it's been about ten minutes now," Lucy replied, sitting up and grabbing the cup between her hands.

"Well speak of the devil! There they- oh no," Mira began, her face twisting into horror.

Lucy turned around, only to see Natsu standing over Lisanna, who was gripped tightly in his arms, and their lips intertwined, just beginning their elaborate dance that is the art of "making out."

Lucy turned around quickly, facing the bar again, and Natsu smirked against Lisanna's lips. The two pulled apart and Natsu turned to face the guild, who had all gone silent to see what was going on.

"I'd like to announce," Natsu began, grabbing Lisanna's hand and smirking.

"That Natsu-kun and I are a couple!" Lisanna finished.

 **$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)**

Lucy gagged in disgust and turn to face away from Lisanna and Natsu, who were to the left of her at the bar, as the two made out. Mira sat a bowl of vanilla ice cream in front of Lucy before leaning onto the counter, a sad smile on her face.

"You know, I shipped them together when they were younger," Mira sighed as she played with her fingers.

Lucy picked up the spoon that sat next to the bowl and scooped some ice cream with it before eating it.

"Do you still ship them?" She asked before sticking the spoon in her mouth.

"Oh No! I ship Lisanna with Bixslow and you with Nastu!" Mira exclaimed before looking down sadly. "Bixslow and Lisanna had been friends when they were younger, even though she had spend most of her time with Natsu. He really seems upset that he was to late."

Lucy and Mira both glanced at the second balcony where Laxus and his team usually sat. Bixslow was lying on the table but his 'babies' were floating around with their eyes trained on Natsu and Lisanna. Lucy looked back down at Mira, preparing to say something, when a shadow appeared along with a sudden drop of temperature.

"H-hey Gray," Lucy greeted nervously as she turned around in her seat, afraid to make eye contact with him.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked as he grabbed Lucy's wrist.

Lucy looked up and stared at him, wide-eyed with shock that he talked to her in a normal fashion, as loud splintering noises filled the room. Juvia glared heatedly at Lucy as Gray dragged her out of the hall, still holding onto her wrist. Gajeel jumped down from the ceiling, causing the nearby guild members to jump in surprise, and lumbered out of the building. He followed the sounds of hushed whispers until he found Lucy and Gray talking behind a tree. He stayed out of sight as he began to pick up on their conversation.

"...you _need_ to stay away from the team! It's for you own safety!"

"...but why? You guys shouldn't have to put yourselves in danger because of me! I want to help!"

"You don't understand Lucy. The team is the danger! Yakunan is dangerous! He knows mi-" Gray stopped suddenly as he grabbed his head in pain.

Lucy reached out to grab him when he shoved her away, and that's when she noticed it. His hair was messier than usually and he was fully clothed. His usual calm demeanor was all but casted aside, on with fear taking it's place as he shook with pain and fear.

"Gray what's wrong?! " Lucy cried out.

Gray had stopped shaking and instead stood there without moving. Lucy reached out and he grabbed her hand before she could touch him. Ice began to creep up her arm and she let out a cry of pain from the frostbite that came with it. He slowly looked up at her as tears filled her eyes. His eyes had become duller and empty, all of his other emotions nowhere to be found, and a sinister smile crossed his face.

"Now I can't let my newest pets scare away my prey now can I?" He asked in a cold voice.

"Gray let me go!" Lucy screamed as she fought to break his grip.

"Didn't he tell you? Oh wait. I almost forgot I wanted to play with you a little longer Little Heartfilia." He grinned as his grip tightened.

Just as Lucy began to scream again, Gray's hand was ripped away from her arm by a larger one, one that belonged to Gajeel. Before anyone could say or do anything, he had swiftly knocked Gray out. Lucy reached out and caught the unconscious ice mage before her crashed to the ground, falling to her knees with the sudden extra weight as she stared at the iron dragonslayer with tears in her eyes.

 **(1034 words)**


	5. Imprisoned

Master Makarov stared at the raven haired mage that sat in the center of a magic cancelling magic circle, his entire body surrounded by chains, as he stared back at the small guild master.

"This isn't the way to treat your guild members isn't it," Gray snickered, his dull eyes boring into Makarov's eyes.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask you. What do you hope to gain by controlling my children and attacking Lucy?!" He asked, forced calmness cloaking the intense rage that burned through him.

The door opened and Mira walked in, her hands gripping her dress tightly as she glanced at Gray.

"Master Gajeel and the others have returned with the rest of Team Natsu," she told him.

Gray cackled and the two turned to him in surprise.

"Just because you've managed to capture my pets that are in your guild doesn't mean I don't have more, or that I can't acquire more. I will not stop until I get the sole survivor of the Heartfilia family! And until then, I'll just make sure to torture her new _family."_ He grinned before his eyes cleared and he slumped over, unconscious once again.

"Send Lucy to my office Mira. And make sure everyone knows that for their safety, they are to not leave the guild and go anywhere alone unless in groups of three or more," The small guild master said as he walked out of the room.

"Aye," Mira responded as she left after him, sending one last glance at the ice mage's slumped over form.

Lucy sat in the chair that faced the master's desk, playing with her fingers nervously as she watched him stare out of the only window in the room.

"Erm... Do you need me master?" She asked awkwardly, feeling overwhelmed by the thick silence that filled the room.

"Lucy," he began. "This is a serious matter that were dealing with. The man who wants you is skilled in the art of mind control and I'm afraid that he will figure out another way to lure you to him."

Lucy sat in silence, finding the crisp white bandages that surrounded her more interesting than the small old man's back as she thought about her earlier encounter with the ice mage.

"I know," she finally sighed, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to sit around and wait for him to attack again."

"Lucy, in order to keep you safe I am assigning you a-" he began, only to me interrupted by the celestial mage.

"Master I understand your concern for my safety but I am not going to sit around and let the rest of the guild fight to protect me. Not like when Phantom Lord attacked. He attacked not only attacked me but also my friends, my family, so you better believe that I'm going to fight alongside everyone," she said, fuming at the thought of sitting around while the rest of her family fought and got hurt against someone who had it out for her.

Master Makarov turned to Lucy, a proud smile on his face as he stared at Lucy.

"I'm proud at how far you've grown Lucy, but as a precaution, I'm assigning Gajeel Redfox to be your temporary guard," he said, his once proud smirk shifting to a more mischievous one.

"What, WHAT?!"

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Gajeel stared at the short, blue-haired solid script mage out of the corner of his eye as she chatted happily to the busty blonde celestial mage next to her. He was, to the least, upset that he had to practically babysit the 16-year old but it gave him an even better excuse to be around Levy as she was Lucy's best friend and the girl couldn't be around her other friends. He wasn't going to lie to himself about Levy, he knew he liked her, but he had no idea if she liked him back and there was no way he would admit to anyone that he liked her.

Pickling up the unused metal spoon that sat next to Levy's plate of pancakes, he bit into the metal and began to eat it, barely paying any attention to the two's conversation about the book Lucy had been writing before it was destroyed, along with the rest of her belongings.

"Gajeel! What did I tell you about eating the utensils?! That was a new set I got since you ate the entire lats one!" Mira cried, smacking the back of his head with her hand.

They were all sitting at the counter, so unfortunately for him he was seen by the white-haired bartender.

"Jeez lady!" Gajeel exclaimed, droppimg the rest of his 'snack'.

Lucy and Levy giggled in amusment at the fuming she-devil and iron dragonslayer, their conversation temporarily forgotten.

"I'll buy you a new set or something just lay off already!" He grumbled, rubbing the back of his head from the third blow Mira threw at him.

Mira sighed, the girls all knowing that he would either forget or not even bother to buy a new set. Lucy stood and stretched, gathering the three journals that were spread in front of her and Levy.

It was about two months after the fire and the apartment building bore no marks of it ever happening, lucy being one of the maim workers as she felt that it was her fault.

Gajeel stood and sighed. He was not looking forward to having another sleepover with the two girls, their late night chatting and pranks on him annoyed him to no end but he was glad that they were able to continue on as normal.

The three walked out of the guild, the girls resuming their previous conversation as Gajeel stayed behind them. Feeling someone staring, he turned his head slightly and looked out of the corner, scanning the guildhall before locking eyes on cold blue ones. The owner of they pair of icy eyes turned quickly, a cheerful smile on her face as she chatted to everyone around her, picking up Levy's forgotten and uneaten pancakes.

Gajeel turned, and continue behind the girls, finding nothing wrong with the youngest Straus. But what they didn't know was how lucky they were to have leave early. How lucky they had been to not have eaten. And how unlucky they were when one person, still under the dark mage's control running free and causing chaos.

"I know you can hear me Layla. How does it feel? Watching me come after your daughter and not being able to do a thing? Everything you did to keep her protected, everything you did to keep her hidden, with all be for nothing!" Yakunan laughed, an orb showing the view from Lisanna as she continued to add a special purple liquid to anyone's food or drinks she could get her hands on.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**  
 **(1193 words)**

 **So how was it? Remember to vote, comment, and share and I'll "see" you all next time!**

 **~Snowflake**


	6. Mistakes Can Lead to Ruin

Lucy and Gajeel trekked through the dense forest of Tenrou Island. Old tears had left streaks across the short blond's cheek but she didn't bother to wipe them away as she continued to hold the little blue exceed in her hands.

Gajeel walked a little ways behind her, Pantherlily resting on his head, suppressing tears of his own. He didn't understand, they were so careful and no one had ever left alone for long periods of time. And then he remembered a flash of icy blue. The cold look the owner threw at him not very long ago. He punched a tree in anger and Lucy jumped in surprise, accidentally waking Happy, who's tears immediately began to spill again.

"It was Salamander's girl!" he exclaimed in anger.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock as she stared at the black-haired wizard.

"But that's impossible! She's been at the guild and with her siblings since all of this!" Lucy rebuked, trying to defend the girl who had once been her friend.

"Unless Salamander got her before they were all caught. Weren't they dating?" Gajeel questioned.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Lucy sat in her kitchen, Happy next to her eating a fish as she ate a small plate of pancakes and wrote her book. She had been taking care of Happy for a while now, and the two felt comfortable sharing the living space._

 _"Let's go Bunny-girl," a deep voice rumbled from behind her._

 _Lucy yelped and jumped before turning around to face the tall male with an angry glare. She had no idea how the iron dragonslayer figured a way into her house, she had even gotten locks for her windows and extra locks for her doors, but she suspected that he picked the lock._

 _"Shrimp's not in her room so she probably went to the guild with Lily. He wanted to stay with her last night," Gajeel grumbled, upset that the black exceed had ditched him._

 _"Fine, let's go Happy," Lucy sighed. "And we're going on a mission when we get to the guild too."_

 _Gajeel just turned and walked out of the door and the blonde scrambled to her room to grab her keys and pick up Happy, who was sitting on the table still, before rushing after Gajeel, taking care to make sure that her door was locked tight. By the time she had made it out of the building, Gajeel was walking down the street a few meters ahead of her._

 _Soon the three had made it to the all familiar grand building. Lucy reached out to push open the doors but before she could, she was swept off her feet and the ground no longer visible as Gajeel jumped onto the roof of the building._

 _"GAJEEL WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! PUT ME DOWN!" Lucy screeched in his ear, he had her tossed over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, "AND GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BUTT!"_

 _Happy snickered at the dark red blush on Lucy's cheeks and the barely noticeable blush that crept on Gajeel's face as the black-haired male realized where his hands were. He dropped Lucy onto the roof and she fell on her butt._

 _"Don't scream in my ear! you should be glad I saved your butt before you went in there!" He barked in anger while rubbing his sore ear._

 _Standing with an angry tickmark, Lucy swiftly kicked Gajeel in the face._

 _Gajeel stumbled backwards, stunned, before catching his balance and glaring at the shorter mage. He clenched his fists, resisting the urge to knock her off her feet, and closed his eyes and took a sharp breath._

 **~End of Flashback~**

The sound of her feet snapping on twigs and crunching the leaves passed over her head as the words spoken to her that day echoed in her ears.

 _'We didn't know how he got to Lisanna, but the rest of the guild is under his control._

"Salamander must have been able to get to her then,"

 _"Lucy you can't stay here. You'll end up getting killed my child."_

"Lushie?"

 _"Go to the island and take Gajeel with you. When it is safe I'll contact you. No one will know where you've gone."_

She stayed quiet, her the world spinning around her as she tuned out the small exceed's concern.

 _"And on this day, Lucy Heartfilia, Gajeel Redfox, Happy, and PantherLily, were deemed missing in action."_

And the world went black.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Gajeel stared into the crackling flames. Next to him Virgo, one of Lucy's celestial spirits, tended to Lucy while Happy and PantherLily slept next to her. After the girl had collapsed, Loke and Virgo had appeared and helped set up a campsite while the pink haired spirit began to take care of the girl.

"Princess had a small fever and she has lost a lot of sleep. The medicine has taken care of the fever but she needs rest. I'll be returning to the celestial world now. Please take care of her," Virgo stated as she stood.

Gajeel nodded at her and the said spirit disappeared in a flash of gold as Gajeel turned to look at Loke, who had been standing off to the side and uncharacteristically staring blankly at the ground.

"Not leaving anytime soon huh playboy," Gajeel grumbled, snapping the ginger out of his trance.

"You need to train Lucy," Loke stated bluntly.

"Like I would do anything you ask," Gajeel scoffed.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. And as payment you get this," Loke said as he pulled out a small block of iron and tossed it to gajeel, who caught it. "From the celestial world. It'll increase your magic since it's made by fusing the iron and magic."

Gajeel could feel the magic radiating from the block as he bit into it. Immediately he could feel his magic power level rise and he grinned, eating the rest of it.

"You got yourself a deal playboy. I'll train Bunny-girl, but I expect you to hold up your end of the bargain."

"You start tomorrow then," Loke nodded before disappearing in a shower of gold.

 **(1020 words)**


	7. Steady

"Again!"

"Gajeel please! Let me take a break!" Lucy pleaded, sweat plastering her hair to her face and drenching her clothes.

They had been training after they had eaten and Gajeel had been driving her to do many different things.

"So in the middle of a battle are you going to beg your enemy to go on a break because your tired?" Gajeel questioned as he stared at the blonde maiden, who was now sprawled in the sand.

"This is my first time training! Besides, we've been working all morning and we missed lunch! I'm starving and I bet you are too," Lucy snapped back, pushing some of her bangs away from her face.

Gajeel huffed in annoyance before grabbing Lucy's hand and pulling her off the ground. She screeched in shock and surprise as the male tossed her into the freezing pond, they both knew it was cold because that morning they took a bathe, separately, in a stream that's fed by it, and they had been drinking from the pond all day.

"GAJEEL WHAT THE-" Lucy shouted before being interrupted by Gajeel himself.

"Go sit under the waterfall and meditate. You'll do this for an hour each day after training," he ordered before turning around.

"How am I supposed to focus under a freaking waterfall?!"

 **~Three Months Later~**

"Do you think you can really take me on Bunny?" Gajeel grinned.

The blonde nodded, a confident smirk on her face as she stood tall while facing the dragonslayer.

For only three months of training, the two had improved a good deal, especially the celestial mage.

Her hair had grown longer, to about the center of her back, and she had changed her entire wardrobe. Today she was wearing a long purple t-shirt and black leggings, she had tried leggings and instantly fell in love with them, along with a pair of black combat boots. Her hair was pulled up into a mess high ponytail with a string of white cloth, a present from Natsu after during a mission where their enemy thought it was funny to cut the pink haired male's scarf. Let's just say he paid a heavy price for making that decision.

"I'm pretty sure I can beat you!" She smirked.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he shrugged before shifting into a combat position.

Lucy crouched low to the ground, her fingertips just barely brushing the ground, and launched herself at Gajeel. She had a huge disadvantage against Gajeel. His strength was far greater than hers. One of the things she worked to improve was her speed, agility, and flexibility. Jumping into the air, she twirled around before sending a roundhouse kick infused with magic at the tall male. He blocked it at the last second, of course, but the blonde smirked as her magic began to eat at his. Realizing this, he shoved the girl back with a punch. She crossed her arms to protect her face as his fist made contact to her arms and she rolled away off the momentum of it before flipping and landing on her feet.

Just as Lucy was about to attack him again, the ringing of a lacrama made them freeze in place. It was the lacrama that their guild master had given them to contact them when it was safe to return to the guild.

Lucy was digging through the bag in an instance, pulling out the orb, she swiped the surface and the image of Master Makarov appeared, a happy smile on his face.

"My children it is safe to say that you can come home!"

 **;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

Lucy sat on Gajeel's shoulders as the male made his way to their guild hall. A wide smile had spread across the maiden's face and it refused to leave as they got closer.

"Hurry Gajey!" Lucy urged, tugging lightly on his hair.

Gajeel scoffed before swiping at her hands to get them out of his hair. He hated when people pulled his hair, and Lucy was no exception.

Happy jumped off of Lucy's head and flew ahead when the guild doors could be seen. Lucy hopped off Gajeel's shoulders and landed in front of him before sprinting after Happy, leaving him behind with PantherLily. Lucy pushed open the guild doors with a huge smile.

"I'm back Minna!" She shouted.

"Lucy!" In less than a second, she was tackled to the ground in hugs from various guild members.

After hugging as many as she could, and losing air, someone grabbed her but the armpits and pulled her out of the mountain of guild members. She turned her head to look at her savior only for tears to fill her eyes.

"N-natsu..." She stuttered, not believing that he was standing right in front of her.

He had his usual grin, but she could see the tears in the corner of his eyes and how the smile was forced. She touched his pink hair gently before enveloping him in a hug, which he gladly returned.

"Party for Lucy and Gajeel's return!" A voice sounded in the crowd.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Gajeel stood in front of Levy in the library, waiting for her to say something. She had dragged him from the party and into the quiet room and now she stood in front of him, her hands clenched and staring at the ground.

"Shrimp are you gonna stand there quietly or continue admiring the ground?" Gajeel huffed, wanting to get back to a drinking contest with Laxus.

"Gajeel... I have a boyfriend. A-and I wanted you to be the first to know."

 **(945 words)**


	8. Regrets

Two weeks later, everything appeared to be normal. Of course Lucy noticed the weird behavior of some of the guild members and she stayed aware of her surroundings, but she felt confident that the person who wanted her gave up on the guild and moved on. Gajeel didn't believe that her pursuer just 'gave up' his search in the guild. In fact, ever since Levy told him of her boyfriend he stayed closer to the blonde maiden.

The two continued to train regularly in between hanging out in the guild. Lucy considered the thought of trying to reach a secondary magic but she wanted to do some research on magics that related to hers so that she would be able to practice it.

Now Lucy sat at the bar counter, Gajeel next to her of course, as she waited for one of the white-haired sisters to take her order. Mira walked over with a smile as she opened her small notebook to a blank page.

"Ohayo Mira!" Lucy smiled as she brushed her bangs out of the way.

"Ohayo Lucy! You too Gajeel! The usual?" Mira responded.

"Yep!" Lucy nodded, her smile never leaving her face.

"Hmm... Hey Lucy," the platinum blonde she-devil began after she wrote down the order and passed it to Lisanna.

"Hmm?" Lucy hummed.

A devious smirk grew across Mirajane's face as she regarded Lucy and Gajeel with sparkling eyes. Gajeel noticed this and shifted uncomfortably, which caught Lucy's attention.

"I can't help but notice... Is this a new ship in the making?" She grinned.

Lucy stared at Mira blankly as she tried to process the she-devil's words.

"Ah it is! Blonde-haired, red-eyed babies and black-haired, brown-eyed babies here I come!" Mira cheered before waltzing off into the kitchen.

A dark red blush was painted painted on Lucy's face as she glanced at Gajeel, who had a lighter pink blush dusted across his face, before hiding her face in her arms.

"Stupid Mira," Lucy muttered. "Everyone here is crazy."

"I heard that," Mira called from the kitchen, sending shivers up Lucy's spine.

Lisanna came out a few minutes later with a tray that held Lucy and Gajeel's orders along with a few others.

"Here you go Lucy," Lisanna said as she sat down a plate of chocolate chip waffles **(Please don't start a waffles-vs-pancakes argument in the chat)** and bacon along with a strawberry milkshake. "I made this one so I hope it's as good as Mira's milkshakes!"

"I'm sure it's just as good," Lucy chirped as she grabbed her fork.

Lisanna sat down Gajeel's food, Lucy had no idea why he would order a meal when he would end up not eating it, and walked away to serve other people. Stabbing the fork into the waffles, Lucy picked up her milkshake and took a sip of it. Immediately, she was hit by a sour but overly sweet taste. She spit it back out, but the damage had been done.

Gajeel looked over at her while holding a a half-eaten spoon **(poor spoon)** with an eyebrow raised.

"Bunny-girl why in the world would you do that?" He asked.

"This doesn't taste right," Lucy explained.

"I wonder why?" Lisanna asked, walking over to the two and leaning on the counter.

 **!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!**

Lucy groaned as she sat up. She had a splitting headache and she couldn't remember what had happened or where she was. The rustle of chains made her alert as her eyes snapped open and she realized that she didn't know where she was. Looking around, she realized that she was in a cell, and there were chains around her ankles, which were attached to a wall, and wrists. She stood carefully and realized that her clothes were different.

Instead of a long t-shirt and jeans she was in a long gray short-sleeved dress. One that looked like prisoners would wear. Her keys were also missing along with her combat boots. her hair was still pulled up in a ponytail and her white ribbon was still in it, much to her relief.

"Where am I?" She muttered to herself while walking over to the bars.

She kicked something soft and immediately jumped backwards in surprise. There on the ground, and what she assumed she kicked, was a girl a little taller than Wendy. She had long black hair, about to her knees, that had streaks of blue, red, and purple mixed in. Her outfit was also similar to Lucy's, but the sleeves were longer and reveled spots of her milk chocolate skin tone through rips. What caught her attention was the wolf ears that twitched on top of her head and the wolf tail that was curled around her legs. Her body was covered in bandages, some h blood seeping through, and scratches.

Lucy approached the girl carefully, silently thanking whoever put her in the cell gave her a long range of access, even if she was chained to the wall. She sat down and pulled the girl into her lap, as much as she could anyway, and gasped in surprise at the muffler that was tied to the girl's face. The girl was chained differently from her. chains crisscrossed across her chest and around her giving her little to no access to her arms. Her legs were no better.

just as Lucy was about to untie the muffler, the girl's eyes snapped open to reveal that her right eye was a bright re while her left eye was blue. A low growl sounded from the small girl as she struggled to get out of her chains and away from Lucy.

"What I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to pull that mask off you face! And...maybe get a little information," Lucy explained.

By this time the girl had gotten out of Lucy's lap and as far away from Lucy as she could, which wasn't very far considering how little movement she ha and how the cell wasn't very big. The girl stared blankly at Lucy as she spoke, so Lucy slowly began to inch towards her. The girl remained still as Lucy stood right in front of her an didn't move a muscle when Lucy untied the mask and pulled it off.

Lucy stepped back and threw the mask to the side before speaking again.

"Mind telling me your name?" Lucy asked.

Lucy scratched her head awkwardly at the girl' silence and blank stare before answering her own question.

"My name's Lucy,"

"Snowflake,"

 **!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!**

 **(1072 words)**

 **And here's your update! If there is not an update on the days I am supposed to update the message me! I do not care if you blow up my phone I made a promise and I need to keep it. Till next time I'll 'seeya' later!**

 **~Snowflake**


End file.
